


falcon and a dove

by sophinisba



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Community: kink_bingo, Drabble Sequence, F/M, Female Character of Color, Fun, Inspired by Art, Kink Exploration, Quintuple Drabble, Suspension, Unofficial Sequel, ggg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-24
Updated: 2012-02-24
Packaged: 2017-10-31 15:53:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/345873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophinisba/pseuds/sophinisba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Merlin, which part of my dream about freedom and lightness and sailing through the air made you think what I really wanted was bondage?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	falcon and a dove

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yue_ix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yue_ix/gifts).
  * Inspired by [rosebud with a flush](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/6993) by yue_ix. 



> Inspired by yue_ix's amazing drawing [rosebud with a flush](http://drawmelot.dreamwidth.org/16847.html); can be read as a sequel to isstillabear's [commentfic inspired by the same piece](http://summerpornathon.livejournal.com/70958.html?thread=7737902#t7737902). Both titles from the John Boyle O’Reilly poem "The White Rose". For the "suspension" square on my kink_bingo card.

Sweaty, spent, and sweetly sore, Gwen stretches on the bed. Her gaze drifts out the window while Merlin's fingers wander along the inside of her forearm, and she hears birdsong.

"Whatcha thinkin'?" he says, and Gwen sighs, remembers being single and keeping private thoughts to herself. She's not sure whether she misses it.

"It was a dream I had, I think. And now it's just a daydream."

"Tell me about it."

"I can't." It's mine. "It's too silly."

"So _tell_ me," he insists. "I make your dreams come true, you know. That's what I do. It's what I'm good at."

* * *

Merlin's good at a lot of things, like physics and computers, cooking and gardening.

Like striking up conversations with strangers, smiling and waving. Like making Gwen believe she's never been, never will be too strange.

He knows how to draw out her thoughts and draw her out of dark moods. Knows when to hold her close and when to leave her alone in comfortable silence.

He knows how to draw out her sighs and sobs, make her desperate and moaning or blissful and calm.

He's not any good at dressing himself, though, and should _never_ be allowed to design costumes.

* * *

"What do you think?"

"Merlin, which part of my dream about freedom and lightness and sailing through the air made you think what I really wanted was bondage?" At his crestfallen look she adds, "No, it's good! Thank you, it just… needs a little more lace, I think," and gets to work with the sewing machine. "Or a lot more lace."

"Lace is not actually going to help you fly."

"Shows what you know."

"I'm the one with the engineering degree."

"I'm the one with the stupid fantasy, though!"

Merlin clears his throat. "I think that's both of us now."

* * *

"Is this close? Like in your dream?"

"Not _remotely_."

He hesitates. "It's good, though?"

It would be nice to reassure him, but kind words are difficult right now, with the handlebars turning under her feet and the lurching strain between her shoulders. It would be nice to collapse into a hug.

But he's so proud of the damn harness.

"I don't feel light and airy."

"Bet you real birds and angels don't either. Not on the first try anyway."

"Right." Gwen smiles determinedly.

"Is this the part where I kiss you?" he asks.

"I think this is where we try."

* * *

Turns out that's the part where her toes slip off the bars, and between the panic of falling and the jolt of ropes and canvas under her arms, Gwen can't help but scream. But Merlin's got his feet on the ground and his arms wrapped around her, and she doesn't fall. Once they get the contraption off he laughs, picks her up again, and spins her around. And Gwen is flying then, high on his excitement and just a little dizzy. It's not the physics and it's not the lace. It's the will to make it happen. It's the company.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[podfic] falcon and a dove](https://archiveofourown.org/works/447901) by [croissantkatie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/croissantkatie/pseuds/croissantkatie)




End file.
